The Malfoy Heir
by Stupefy-my-senses
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has just married. When he moves in his new bride he has some plans about their future and their future child. Will things go according to plan?
1. Chapter 1

Light spread across the old-fangled wooden floorboards as the door opened, lighting up the room for the newlywed couple who entered. The tall man and his bride sauntered in, almost death-like, to match the deadly silence. He set down her trunks and led her through the gothic looking mansion to a large room filled with mostly books and large, elegant green armchairs. Looking his new wife up and down, Lucius smiled and mentally deemed her to fit quite acceptably with his house. He had known Narcissa since his time at Hogwarts but had never really taken much interest in her. This had been an arranged marriage, proposed by Narcissa's mother, Druella. He had, of course, accepted as Narcissa was a pure-blood, a trait very important for the wife of Lucius Malfoy to possess.

Narcissa looked up at him nervously and looked into his steely, grey eyes, waiting for a response. He noted possible weakness and decided to end the silence.

"I'll summon my house elf to show you to your room, you can unpack now or later, whichever you prefer. He is young and not very experienced, but he should by now know his way around the building, so if he shows you any cheek, do not be afraid to punish him." His wife waited patiently as the young house elf appeared, bowing humbly to his new mistress and looking up to Lucius in fear as he waited for his commands. "What have I told you about punctuality? I called you about five minutes ago! What sort of impression is that going to give of me, if my house elf doesn't even obey me properly and with respect,you filthy little creature!" Dobby, the house elf cowered and clasped his hands together, falling to his knees.

"Dobby is sorry Master! Dobby was performing the task Master set for Dobby Earlier. Dobby will do whatever Master says in future!" He begged for forgiveness as Lucius attempted to remain calm. He wiped his forehead and brushed his long, platinum blond hair behind his ears before he spoke,

"Dobby, this is my wife, Narcissa," He held his arm out pointedly at her and continued very slowly, as if the house elf was an infant who couldn't follow instructions very well. "Show her to her rooms. She will be staying on the north wing. Take her trunks for her. I expect her room is ready as I asked?" He paused and raised an eyebrow at Dobby, who nodded eagerly, very much hoping that this would show him as kind and he would recieve approval from his new mistress. He took a few moments to balance all her trunks, as there were many, but eventually he balanced them well emough that he could walk with them. He toddled towards the door, turning back momentarily to ensure Narcissa was following.

As she walked down the many long corridors, she gazed upon the many portraits hung upon the walls. Many of the people in them shared Lucius' fair hair and grey eyes. All of them were pale and all dressed extravagantly, holding a certain poise which unnerved Narcissa, feeling there were a thousand pairs of eyes watching her, judging her every move. She had known Lucius Malfoy had come from a long line of Malfoys who were considered a very respectable family in the wizarding world. Without paying attention to the route being taken, she had reached her room, she presumed as Dobby layed down her belongings at the end of a large bed. He bowed again and left hastily. Looking around, she decided Mr Lucius Malfoy did not know his wife very well. If he had known her better, he would not have dressed the room in silver and green draperies, with a large emerald chaise in one corner of the room. Yes, she had been in Slytherin, and while she looked proudly upon this fact, she had thought that when she left Hogwarts her days of silver and green decor everywhere would be over. She picked up a small red trunk, carrying it over to the chaise. She sat and rummaged in the trunk for a few moments until she found what she was looking for. She took from the case a pretty brown box, the edges covered in embroidery. She fingered the edge of the box, opening it slowly and inhaling the musty smell it brought. As her eyes opened she began to look at the contents of the box, first she looked at an old photograph of three young girls. The smallest of the three was Narcissa herself, smiling broadly into the camera, carefree. Sat either side of her were her sisters. To her left was her oldest sister, Bellatrix, smirking through her dark curls. Her eyes then hovered to the other side of the picture. Sitting sweetly, with her hair in plaits was Narcissa's other sister, Andromeda. She frowned sadly as she looked back at how happy they were when they were young. Andromeda had been disowned from the Black family after she married a muggle. Andromeda had been close to her sisters before she married and Narcissa hated to admit that she missed her. She put the photograph back and took out a crumpled piece of paper, folded neatly. As she unfolded it, Narcissa felt a twang of regret as she realised it was almost ten years since she had spoken to her sister. She looked down at the curled, red handwriting and read the letter for at least the ten millionth time.

Cissy,

I know I haven't written since I left, and you haven't either, so if you don't reply I'll understand.

I miss you, Cissy, you and Bella. Hell, I even miss Mum and Dad too. I love you all and I hope you can forgive

me. I'm sorry but I love Ted and I know that if you got to know him, you would too.

I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt Bella and I'm sorry that I hurt mum and dad,

but I'm not going to apologise for marrying Ted. I'm glad I married him because I love him and we are happy.

If I'd stayed, Mum would've arranged a marriage and I would've hated it.

I know you all probably hate me and when you see it's from me, you'll probably burn it, but I love you, I do.

Me and Ted are trying for a baby. I want you to be godmother, if you will. I'll understand if you dont want to.

I've never been good at writing letters. Especially not spilling my emotions, but I just needed to let you know

that I still love you all and I'm ready to accept Mum and Dad's apology when they're grown up enough to give one.

Andromeda.

P.S- Do you remember when we went on holiday to dover, and we made necklaces out of seashells?

I've put in my necklace and a photo of us then. We were happy, weren't we? I love you Cissy.

She moved her hand up to her neck as she refolded the paper and returned it to the box. She felt the necklace that she had worn whenever she felt nervous or she needed somebody close to her. She felt the seashells and smiled at the memories it brought back. She sighed and looked down at the box she had hidden for years, for fear of it being found. She moved slowly and slid it beneath her bed, so that it was not visible but so that she could still reach it. Narcissa got up, flattened out her black dress and decided she would finish unpacking in the morning. It had been a long day. She changed into her nightclothes and slipped into the large bed, falling instantly into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know not very much happens in the first few chapters but Draco will be born soon so that'll be fun. Read, review and enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>Narcissa woke to silence. If she was quite honest, this was a completely new experience for her. When she was really young there was always her older sisters making noise and running about the house. They almost always had visitors staying, and there was rarely a day that passed where they didn't have some extended family staying. Even recently, before she moved out, there was noise. Her mother cooked most mornings, after breakfast was done she would bake, her father playied his piano beautifully in the study, however now there was just a thick silence that filled the air, scaring Narcissa slightly. A lot of things in this large house scared Narcissa, the endless corridors and the portraits constantly looking down on her. She didn't like that the doors were thick and creaked terribly in the silenced mansion if they were opening or closing. It made Narcissa feel like she was somehow intruding in her own house every time she opened her bathroom door.<p>

Looking at the polished grandfather clock, she decided to explore her new home, for if she was to live here for perhaps the rest of her life, she had better find her way around soon. Starting outside her own bedroom she walked left and kept turning left as far as she could, that way she could easily find her way back, eventually she reached a tall wooden one, not unlike one from a muggle church. She traced her finger around the pattern on the doorknob, admiring the twists and turns of the vines and all the beautiful flowers.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Maybe you should be more careful where you wander." came a hollow voice from behind. Narcissa hadn't been aware that she was not alone. She could now feel hot breath on the back of her neck. Biting her lip, Narcissa turned her head slowly to see her husband standing, smiling wryly down at her.

"Where does this door lead to Lucius?" she asked, turning to face the man before he lifted his hand and brushed it past her cheek tentatively before resting it softly on her shoulder.

"That is unimportant my dear. I do not suggest you open that door." He sighed with a smile and then returned to the voice she had been greeted with yesterday, business-like and formal. "I just came to tell you I will be leaving shortly. I have some business I need to attend to in Knockturn Alley. Dinner will be served at 7pm. If you want anything to eat before then, Dobby can make it for you. I won't be home for lunch so eat without me. I should be home by dinner though, but if not, don't wait up." It became clear to Narcissa that there would not be much conversation in her new home. As soon as her husband had told her what he needed to, he bolted away, as if not wanting to stay in the company of his wife too long in case of catching some invisibe disease. The door creaked as Narcissa leant against it. What harm could it do to just peek through? Carefully, her fingertips found the edge of the large black door, pulling slowly to reveal the secrets of room it concealed. As she stepped in, her eyes adjusted to the light, the dark outline of a large object becoming clearer. It seemed to be a large wardrobe of some sort. The door was slightly ajar, drawing in the woman from the other side of the room. She looked inside, cautious not to get too close, as she could not yet see what was inside. Slightly dissapointed, she saw that all that was there was a small piece of parchment, but on closer inspection she saw that it was a note to her.

Narcissa,

From what I knew of you at Hogwarts and your curiosity towards the door, I knew you would enter, regardless of my warning. I would appreciate it if you would not damage this cabinet, as it is not our property. I will be delivering it to Hogwarts at the end of the week and until then, I ask you graciously to leave it alone.

Lucius

-And before I forget, Severus will be joining us for dinner tonight to discuss this cabinet. You know Severus. Severus Snape.

Narcissa dropped the note and left the room. It no longer interested her as much. If it had to do with Lucius' work and he was discussing it with Severus Snape, it probably had something to do with Voldemort. Meaning it was probably dangerous and it was probably safer for Narcissa if she left her husband to it. Of course Narcissa agreed that wizards and witches that are pure-bloods have a definate advantage over muggle-borns and half bloods but she didn't find it necessary to kill innocent people just because of their heritage. Narcissa had never voiced this opinion, that would be ridiculously stupid of her, she would get herself killed. Instead of dwelling upon the fact that the whole wizarding world was at war and lives were constantly endangered and lives were lost, Narcissa decided to prepare herself for dinner. If they had guests, even if it was just Severus Snape, she wanted to look presentable. She bathed quickly, becoming more farmiliar with her bathroom, and then tied her damp blonde hair into a loose plait before dressing in a deep red dress that reached just past her knees. She had a salad for lunch before sitting at the long business desk in Lucius' study in front of a blank piece of parchment, quill in hand. She wrote several letters, some longer than others before getting frustrated and throwing the paper into the bin, crumpled. She looked at the full bin and the few sheets of parchment left on the pile. She quickly scribbled something down and folded the paper, quickly shoving it into the envelope and sealing it. The note read,

Andromeda,

I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I have just been married. To Lucius Malfoy. He will be expecting a baby along soon. If it's a girl I would like to name it Andromeda. What did you name your baby?

Cissy.

She hurried downstairs and found her snowy white owl before whispering instructions and giving it the letter. Just minutes later, she heard footsteps and turned, trying to look busy, only to see Lucius standing in the doorway.

"You really must stop creeping up on me like that Lucius. You'll scare me to death!"

"You shouldn't be scared of me darling, I'm your husband, it's my duty to protect you. I wont let anything hurt you." He added and kissed her. Narcissa wasn't very comfortable with this, yes, she may be married to the man but she didn't really know him that well. It was quick and only lasted a few seconds but something changed as she looked up at him. It was like she was looking up into his mind. There was something in his eyes that made her wonder what he was reached up and kissed him back, this time it was softer and more comfortable. He took her hand in his and lead her through to the dining room, where sat a curious looking Severus Snape. He stood and shook Lucius' hand before smiling politely to Narcissa and returning to his seat. "I am sure you are aware myself and Narcissa were married yesterday morning. We will be leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow and won't return until September. As you also know, I was entrusted with the responsibility to deliver the cabinet to , I simply will not have time to do so and I am passing on the task to you Severus. I could always trust you."

This was new information to Narcissa, as far as she was aware there would be no honeymoon, especially not one that lasted almost a month. She gave him a quizzical look, but he just raised an eyebrow and smiled. Severus agreed hesitantly to Lucius' proposal and left shortly after dinner. "I found your letter by the way," Lucius yawned, opening his newspaper later that night. "I don't blame you, you know that? She was your sister. And she called the child Nymphadora."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said Draco would be born soon but he probably won't at this pace... Sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Lucius, I can't go on a honeymoon. I'm waiting on a letter. From Bella." Narcissa told her husband across the dining table. "She said it was very important. She floo'd down here last night after you had retired." She added, trying to sound casual as she cut up her breakfast.<p>

"No no, that won't do, I've already booked the hotel and payed. I'll floo down there later and tell her it will just have to wait." he replied just as casually.

"Like I said, it's urgent. And besides, I'll go down there. That way I can say goodbye whilst I'm there." She had decided at this point that whether Lucius liked it or not, she was going to visit her sister. Her persistence paid off and he eventually agreed after his argument of her needing to pack was made invalid by the fact that she hadn't actually gotten around to unpacking.

"Narcissa, are you happy?" He obviously saw the confused expression on her face because he continued, "You've hardly spoken to me since you got here, you haven't even unpacked yet and you've been sat all morning staring out of the window. You tried getting out of our honeymoon and you spend all your time in your room. Narcissa would you prefer if we hadn't married?"

"Of course not, I just... I don't really feel like I know you.I don't how likely it is that you'll return home when you leave. I don't know how much danger I'm in just being here with you. I don't know anything about you. I don't even know your favourite colour or favourite food." She looked away, trying to hide her face. Like she'd just said, she hardly knew this man. It wasn't very much fun for her to spill her emotions and thoughts out to him like this, over breakfast.

"We may not have been dating before we married and we might not know each other down to the last freckle but all that can come with time. I would never put you in danger Narcissa. You should at least know me that well. I'm not a monster, just because I'm a death eater I'm not some evil, twisted little man. I have feelings and emotions like the rest of the human population, I just don't voice them for fear of what might happen if I did. What would happen to me, and to you, and to both our families. I'm not a monster Narcissa, I'm a coward." Narcissa just stared. As her blue eyes clashed with his grey ones, the dining table seemed to shrink into nothing until it felt like she was stood right before him, looking straight into his soul. She just sat and stared at his sad face for a moment. All thoughts of breakfast had been abandoned long ago. Finally after what seemed a lifetime of sitting just staring at one another, Lucius stood and turned towards the door. He paused and looked back at his wife who was sitting at the end of the long table, looking smaller and more vunerable than he'd ever seen her. "It's blue by the way. My favourite colour I mean. It might surprise you but I actually quite dislike green. Especially green furnishings. I had my time of that at Hogwarts." He opened his mouth to speak again, but apparently changed his mind and quickly fled the room. Narcissa smiled to herself and looked up at the sparkling emerald draperies that hung against each wall. Seeing as neither of them liked green she saw no reason for them to stay that way. She took out her wand, realising that she hadn't used magic since she arrived here. She uttered a few simple words and soon the room was full of ocean blue rather than the emerald green that had once consumed the walls.

Getting ready to floo down to see Bella took longer than Narcissa had expected, mostly because she couldn't find Lucius to tell him she was leaving. She searched everywhere and when she eventually found him, he was sat, drunk in the room that Narcissa had promised to stay out of. She edged in and knelt beside him.

"Lucius, I'm going to get you up to bed now." This seemed an easier task in her head than in reality. Once she had him standing steadily, he kept trying to sit back down. "Lucius this wasn't a very sensible place to drink, now was it? I don't even know where your bedroom is!" She realised the last part as she said it.

"We were testing out the cupboard Cissy! Snapey sent me a drink and I sent him one back. Why'd you have to wreck the party?" He slurred angrily as she contemplated what he'd meant when he said Severus "sent" him a drink. But right not there wasn't really time to think, so she grabbed him underneath the arms and pulled him along, trying to get him to walk properly. Narcissa turned right and kept going. The place she was heading was the only place she could think of that she'd remember how to get to in the morning. She pushed him onto the satin sheets and began to take off his tie. "If I didn't know any better Mrs Malfoy, I'd say you were trying to seduce me!"

"Just shut up and let me get your shoes off so I can go see my sister!" Narcissa was losing her patience as he struggled against her. She finally managed to get his shoes and tie off, before covering him in a blanket and closing the door behind her. She wandered around until she found the main staircase leading downstairs. She wondered if she would ever know her way around the house as she stepped into the fireplace. She dropped the floo powder and said very clearly "Lestrange Place".

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"Hello, Bella!" Narcissa reached out and hugged her sister with such force that they were both sent flying to the floor. Bellatrix laughed and sat up on the floor. Rubbing where her head had hit after she fell, she asked "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I had to get Lucius to bed," She realised how that sounded and they both started giggling. "Anyway, what did you need to tell me so urgently? I couldn't wait until you sent the owl because we're going away until September." Bellatrix just raised her eyebrow momentarily and then spoke,

"A little birdie told me you've been owling our dearest sister. True or false?"

"Lucius told you-"

"Lucius didn't tell me anything. Severus did. All I'm saying is you better stop before somebody ships you in as a blood traitor. It wouldn't be fun for me to crucio you Cissy. Don't give me reason to."

"Severus? How did Severus find out?"

"You seen him since you sent it?" Narcissa nodded. "Severus can perform occlumency. Remember?" Again, Narcissa nodded. The two women chatted for hours about how their lives have changed since marriage. Then Narcissa remembered something.

"Bella, you're older and cleverer than me. Say somebody had an enchanted cabinet, could the-" She was once again cut off by her older sister covering her mouth.

"I cannot tell you that, Cissy, you're not a death eater!"

"I don't really want to be a death eater, Bella,"

"Of course you don't! You're soft! You aren't strong like me!"

"And nor do I want to be if it means running around hurting and lying to people regardless of who they are to you! God Bella, whatever happened to you? When did you become such a bitch?" Narcissa got up from the floor only a second faster than her sister did.

"It'd do you good to become a death eater Narcissa, the Dark Lord, he can protect you! Whose side are you on anyway?"

"The side where I don't go round throwing unforgiveable curses around like floo powder!"

"The people we hurt deserve it Cissy! they're traitors and muggles!"

"So if I left Lucius for a muggle would you kill me, your sister?"

"You wouldn't do that Cissy, you know that."

"So that's not a no then? God, you're obsessed with bloody Voldemort. Well guess what big sis, he doesn't love you! He's using you. He's manipulating you because he know you're stupid enough to-" This time Narcissa was interrupted with not a hand covering her mouth, but a hand across her face. She felt a million needles piercing her skin. She turned back to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder messily, not looking back to her sister. She slammed her body into the fireplace and threw the powder in all directions.

"Malfoy Manor!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok... I know I took a while writing this one compared to the others but yeah, excuse my rudeness. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Narcissa stumbled out of the fireplace, landing in a heap in the middle of the room. She climbed onto a velvet chaise, clutching her cheek. She buried her head in her lap, beginning to cry. Everything was changing. She had married and moved to an unfamiliar old house, one sister had married and had at least one child, while the other was following the "Dark Lord " and torturing innocent people. What ever happened to them? They used to talk of growing older and moving in together, and never marrying. They would take it in turns to work and spend their time painting and playing the piano. She'd drawn pictures of their dream house and she still had a few in her brown box. Her train of thought was disturbed when she heard footsteps coming closer. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and tried to look as happy as her stinging face would allow. Lucius walked in, having obviously changed since she left him, as he ws now shirtless and had navy blue pajama bottoms, rubbing his eyes and sitting down next to Narcissa. Looking at him, Narcissa could tell that he was slightly hung over. But she hadn't been gone that long had she? He looked at her for a moment, cocking his head to the left slightly.<p>

"Narcissa, what happened to your cheek?"

She tried to think of something she could say to keep Bella out of it. She may be a bitch but she was still her sister.

"I - um.. I, I hurt it." She hoped this would be a satisfactory answer, but knew in reality it would be far from it.

"I gathered that part myself, who hit you?"

"Nobody hit me! Why would anybody have hit me? I fell as I came home by floo."

"I wasn't aware that falling in this house caused hand shaped marks on your face. I'll have to speak to somebody about that." Narcissa sighed and looked at him. She couldn't say that Bellatrix had hit her when she asked about the cabinet. Deciding that conversation was over, Narcissa stood and started towards the door.

"Why did Bellatrix hit you? I'm not going to do anything to her, but she should know that if she lays another finger on you, she'll have me to deal with." Narcissa turned around to see that Lucius was going slightly pink.

"Why do you care?" She asked, sitting back down next to Lucius.

"I care because you're my wife. It's my duty to care. It's my job to provide for you and make you happy. I've seen what Bellatrix is capable of, and you shouldn't take her crap. Like I said, I wouldn't put you in any danger, and you shouldn't put yourself in any danger either. But it's not your fault Bellatrix is unpredictable and lashes out. I don't just care because I have to, I like you, Narcissa. I like the way you are such a bad liar because your not used to it. Your're not like your sister. When your mother proposed this, I was and your sisters were always so close at Hogwarts. I always presumed you were like her. In reality you're complete opposites. She's ice. Cold and hard. You're a scarf, soft and warm. All my life, I've been surrounded by shallow, vindictive women who just use you for your money in exchange for their bodies. They stay with you for a matter of weeks, and then leave, taking as much money as they can with them. I've been surrounded by these people all my life, my mother hated my father and I was brought up to think a man and a wife are just that. I was taught love was a weakness, that it cut into your power and made you weak.I don't want it to be like that for our children. I want them to have a proper family. I've never met another woman like you Narcissa, you're kind and beautiful and you don't care about money or business, because those things aren't important. I never knew women like you, and I'm glad, because it makes you seem even more beautiful in comparison. I'm glad you don't want to be a death eater, because what sort of influence would that set for our children? At least they can have one decent parent." He leaned in towards her, one hand resting on her leg and the other cupping her bruised cheek. He paused with his forehead touching hers, "And besides, you're a Malfoy now, I can't have you showing us as weak now, can I?" As he kissed her, her hands lifted, running through his long, blond hair. She leaned back, allowing them to fall into the chaise comfortably, him on top of her. When their lips finally parted, Lucius smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. He could see that she was tired, and so was he, so he lay beside her, as she nestled her head into his bare chest. Together, they slept there until morning light, when Lucius woke slipped from beneath Narcissa and inched out, trying his best not to wake her.

When Narcissa woke, she was greeted by her husband sitting in front of her, sitting on a dozen suitcases. "Honeymoon. Today, we would apperate but with all the cases I figured we'd floo. Your cases are already in the fireplace. After breakfast we can go, ok?" Narcissa nodded and sat up, crossing her legs and accepting the tray Lucius had just conjured. She lifted a piece of toast and nibbled, looking at her husband.

"Where are we going?"

"Little Venice, It's in London. Mostly muggles that live there. I've packed suitable clothes for the both of us. To fit in better. It's beautiful really, I went there twice with my mother when I was young. The nearest place we can floo to is down the road so I've lightened the cases. When you drop the powder say "Amy Thomas, Warwick Avenue." She knows we're coming, I wrote to her last week." Narcissa nodded and finished her breakfast in peace as Lucius went to change. He walked back in looking a little uncomfortable in dark denim jeans and a pinstripe shirt. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail as he sat back down. "I left some clothes on your bed. If you don't like them, you can always wear something else, I just thought they'd suit you." He mumbled, fiddling with a zip on his pocket.

When Narcissa picked up the clothes on her bed she smiled at how well he had actually chosen. She put on the white skinny jeans and pulled on the pink polo shirt and white cardigan. Deciding she would take a detour on her way back down, she quickened her pace. She found her owl and stroked her head fondly.

"If anything comes for me, hide it for me." She headed back down to the fireplace while humming happily under her breath. Lucius reminded her of the address as she stepped onto the grate, stepping around cases. She dropped the floo powder and recited the address.

Looking around the empty house, Narcissa thought it must have been abandoned. There was dust on everything and nothing of any real value in sight. Cobwebs draped the corners of the room and the old house sat silently. Narcissa hauled her cases off the grate and sat on the floor, looking expectantly into the ancient fireplace. As if cued, Lucius appeared, along with his trunks. He pulled out a folded up trolley from one case and piled the cases onto it. He helped up his wife and led her through the house. "Where's the woman who lives here?"

"She died three years ago. I just didn't think it would be very romantic to tell you we'd be arriving at a dead woman's house." Narcissa smiled and stepped out through the old wooden door, looking around to check nobody was looking. They walked down the street, as Lucius pointed to the canal, trying to show Narcissa which boat was theirs. His finger landed on a beautifully polished boat. It shined blue with silver writing scrawled across the side of the boat. It was named Narcissa. She smiled up at the man and then back at the boat. The inside glowed orange, lights were obviously on. When they reached the boat Lucius threw the cases over the edge onto the boat and then lifted his wife under the knees and carried her over the threshold.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of velvet roses and citrus oranges danced around the small boat, waking Narcissa properly. She moaned and opened her eyes, quickly regretting it as the daylight blinded her. Narcissa closed her eyes again and sat up on the bed, wrapping the large duvet around her as best she could without looking at it. She noted the absence of her husband beside her and added it with the sizzling coming from the little kitchen to decide Lucius was cooking. She opened her eyes again, this time slowly, prepared for the light. She pulled on her dressing gown, covering herself up. Candles and rose petals still lay scattered around the floor, reminding Narcissa that the events of last night had not been part of some dream she had confused with reality. Behind Lucius was a small table set for two, he looked around and gestured for her to take a seat. She did as she was told and watched as he continued to cook. The last few weeks had been similar and undisturbed, seeming to blend together in a blur. Narcissa would wake in the early hours of the afternoon. Lucius would cook for the both of them, they would eat together and then spend the rest of the day together. They would watch the sunset together and talk about their future. They had, on the second day of the honeymoon decided they would try for a child. Lucius had stated clearly that he wanted a boy but Narcissa secretly hoped for a girl. Hoped for a girl? She didn't even know if she was pregnant yet, and she was hoping for a girl? They had only tried twice and already, on the last day of their honeymoon, Narcissa was already thinking of genders and names. She sat, looking at Lucius while trying to picture their future children. Presuming they would be blond as both her and her husband were, she hoped they would inherit her eyes, rather than Lucius' grey ones.

"Are we having a staring contest or am I just that irrisistable that you can't take your eyes off me?" He smirked at his blushing wife and handed her a plate.

"No. I was just thinking, blue eyes are much prettier than grey ones."

"I don't aim for pretty Narcissa."

"I can see that," she laughed, sipping coffee.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that were an insult dear." Narcissa rolled her eyes and began to eat. She had to admit it, Lucius could cook. But then, she could only compare him to her mother and the house elves at Hogwarts. She would compare it to her own cooking, but that would be biased. Leaving this little boat to return to Malfoy Manor would be sad. They had only been there for a matter of weeks but to Narcissa, it was more homely than the mansion ever seemed. It was cosy and intimate. Unlike the large house, yes, it was elegant but it lacked something. Narcissa never thought it was home. True, she lived there and it was a grand house but it was never home. She would have to change that before the children arrived, she thought.

"Do we have a nursery at the manor?" She thought out loud and bit her lip when she realised Lucius had heard, annoyed that he found it amusing how much she thought about it. It had certainly been his idea to start a family, but Narcissa knew that he simply wanted an heir. Somebody, no, not somebody, a boy to follow in his footsteps and to become a miniture Lucius.

"Of course we do dear. The Malfoys have lived in Malfoy Manor for centuries. Where else would the children be raised into proper adults?" Narcissa shrugged, unsatisfied with his response. She felt like she had asked if they had a shed to raise cattle, not a nursery to care for their unborn children. She would have to check, and possibly redecorate when they got "home".

Looking around the room, it looked no different from the rest of the house. It was cold and didn't seem to resemble a nursery. How any child could have a happy childhood here was beyond Narcissa. Of course, it wasn't meant for a happy childhood. It was meant to accomodate the child's needs, but not spoil them. There was a dark, wooden cot in one corner of the room and a changing table in another. There were no toys and very few books that seemed suited to a playroom. The hangings were green and silver, while the large persian rug that consumed the majority of the room was a dark blue and black. Dust hung on most of the furniture, lingering in the air. Apparently, Lucius had been the rooms last occupant. Narcissa waved her wand swiftly, freeing the air of the dust and the endless shelves too. She changed the sheets in the cot to a yellow and put above it a mobile with several famous quidditch players zooming round. She then lightened the drapes and rug, stepping back into the large doorway. Deciding it was suitable for now, as she was doubtful that she was even pregnant yet, Narcissa went downstairs early for dinner. It had been three weeks since they returned from their honeymoon and it was almost October. Leaves were starting to fall from trees, flattering the gardens in many colours. It was a refreshing change to have bright reds and oranges about, as opposed to dull greens and browns. She was hungry, even though she was almost an hour early for dinner. She looked out at the trees and decided she wanted to paint the nursery red. Playing with her fingers at the dining table, Narcissa called Dobby.

"Dobby, I want some food. What have you been doing all day? I called you before and you never came."

"Dobby is awfully sorry Mistress! Dobby was cleaning up dirty, messy leaves from outside for Master Lucius! Master told Dobby not to respond to other requests until Dobby had finished."

"And are you finished now, Dobby?"

"No, Mistress. But Mistress had been calling for a long time and Dobby did not want to upset Mistress!"

"Thank you for your concern Dobby, but you really should have continued with the leaves."

"Dobby is eternally sorry Mistress, Dobby has dissapointed his masters and Dobby must be punished!" With that, Dobby ran into the wall at an alarming speed. What could Narcissa do? She couldn't let the elf injure itself because she'd called it.

"Dobby, stop!" Dobby stopped still and turned to face her.

"Would mistress like food for Master Lucius and the guest early too?"

"Guest? What guest Dobby?" Dobby pointed to the doorway, where Lucius stood, swinging his cane absentmindedly. Next to him was a small woman. She had dark frizzy hair and wore a dark apron.

"Narcissa, this is Nurse Winnie." He turned his gaze upon the small house elf, who was at this point, hiding slightly behing Narcissa's leg. "Dobby, forget the leaves and the food. Go get some tea." Dobby nodded and clicked his wrinkled fingers before vanishing.

"Lucius, I don't need a nurse. I am in perfectly well health. You're not sick are you?"

"Narcissa, Nurse Winnie will be performing a pregnancy test on you. We have, after all tried for a boy."

"Lucius we have tried for a _baby_ twice. It is rather unlikely that I am pregnant."

"I have a feeling about this Narcissa. Our _boy_ is on the way!" Narcissa scoffed at her husbands ignorance but followed into the bathroom regardless. Narcissa lay on the bed conjured by the middle-aged witch and lifted her shirt. The older witch rubbed a potion into her stomach before waving her wand and muttering under her breath. A bright light glowed from Narcissa and swirled in the air before receding back into her stomach and leaving Narcissa looking up at the nurse, utterly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I know it's been a while and it's the shortest chapter to date. But I really didn't know what to write. I really need to plan the next chapter better than "last day of Honeymoon &amp; Find out pregnant."<strong>

**Way to go with the planning skills, Josie! Real good. Anyway, there it was. It's kinda cruddy but hey, Haters gon' hate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Realised I hadn't done one of these. But seriously, if I owned any of this, would I be posting it on fanfiction when I could be out making millions? Non.**

* * *

><p>"Pregnant," A smile crept across Narcissa's face as the old nurse nodded at her and performed another spell which allowed them to hear the baby's heartbeat. It was the most bizzare feeling she had ever felt. There was another human being inside her that depended completely upon her.<p>

"How far along am I?" She didn't feel it an important question, she was either three weeks or four. The baby would be no more than a squidge in her stomach but already, in the few moments she knew of it's existence, she had immediately become attatched to the baby she was carrying.

"Four weeks." Narcissa nodded and watched as the mediwitch left quickly, gathering her things quickly. Aparently, she had been payed to tell Narcissa if she was pregnant, how far along and leave. This was fine, Narcissa had been reading books and felt she knew all she needed to at this stage.

When she returned to the dining room, Narcissa was greeted by Lucius, who looked up at her hopefully. All Narcissa needed to do was nod, and he was happy. He rose from his chair and left the room briskly. Lucius leaving his wife to her thoughts seemed to be a regular occurence lately. He was either off fighting with the "Dark Lord" or out doing business. What differences there were between the two, he had never specified, but Narcissa assumed that neither was doing anything for the greater good. Often, he would come back in a bad mood and sit sulking, if not going straight to bed. Of course, Narcissa worried for him, but she worried now more for their unborn child, how would they have a normal, happy childhood if their father had been killed in the process of killing innocent people, or if he were in Azkaban? What would the other children say when they went to Hogwarts? Narcissa decided then, that if this child was going to be brought up well, she would need some outside help. Sitting in front of the blank pieces of parchment, Narcissa dipped her quill into the black ink and began to write. She wrote two almost identical letters, the exceptions being the name and the reasons she had listed. She sealed the envelopes and sent them off. The rest of the day was spent like any other. Alone.

"You understand why I asked you both here?" Both figures nodded at Narcissa, who rested a hand on her stomach, now almost four months pregnant. "As you are both aware, my child is to be born at the beginning of June. We will be having them christened in late July. I have asked you both here to request that you be the baby's godparents." Narcissa took a few steps forward before looking between the two people.

"And does Lucius agree with your... interesting choices?"

"No doubt Lucius would've chosen you as godfather, so I care not whether he agrees with my choice for godmother. Lucius will be out fighting, risking his life. We are, you know, in the middle of a war. I need to be sure my baby has godparents who will care for them and protect them. Will you both do that?" The smaller figure nodded once more but, again the dark haired man spoke.

"And how do you know I will stand by your child Narcissa? I am as much as a death eater as your husband is."

"Because, Severus, I know this war has not changed you. You don't care about blood Severus, as much as you say you do. You would have easily become a blood traitor yourself, had the Evans girl chosen you. Do not pretend you don't still love her Severus. I saw your face when Voldemort told his plans of going after the Potters. The meeting, do not forget, was held here. So I would appreciate it if you did not criticize my choices. Nymphadora here is a half-blood, just as you are Severus."

"But why the child?"

"Severus, nor you or I know how long this war will last. I need somebody who will be around in the future to be there for my child, after we are gone Severus." She looked down at the pink-haired girl. Her niece. This was the first time she had seen the girl, and as she looked down into her face, she could see so much of her sister.

"Will you do this for me Nymphadora?" The small girl of nine nodded but furrowed her eyebrows quickly.

"It's Tonks. Nobody calls me Nymphadora." Narcissa nodded and chuckled to herself. She offered her guests tea and biscuits. After Severus had left and the girl became sleepy, her eyes drooping, Narcissa stood and flattened her dress.

"Come, I need to take you home." She took the child's hand and stood at her side on the fire grate. She told the fire where they needed to go and in the next moment, they were both consumed by great emerald flames.

Narcissa looked around the room. She had only been here once and that was to beg. She pleaded with her sister not to marry the man. She cried when Andromeda had insisted that she loved him and nothing she could say would change her mind. She screamed insults as her heart broke, knowing she couldn't see her eldest sister again. She begged for hours before finally accepting defeat, climbing into the fire and looking back at her sister for what she thought was the last time. And, yet, there she was. Standing beside her husband and opening her arms as her daughter happily ran into them. Biting her lip, she wondered what she could do. Surely she couldn't talk to them. The sister she had abandoned and the husband she had insulted many times. She pulled at her long, navy blue sleeve and looked back from the floor, to Andromeda. " I have to go. Thank you for letting Ny- Tonks come tonight." She pulled out the pouch of floo powder from her pocket and stepped back.

"You're wearing the necklace." Narcissa looked at her sister and had to fight to hold back the tears as she lifted her hand to the seashell necklace they had made as children. Andromeda lifted her wrist for Narcissa to see and smiled. She had a bracelet with seashells on it. "I hid some in my pockets. I wanted matching earrings too but Dad wouldn't let me." Just hearing her sister's voice brought memories flooding back and Narcissa fought to keep her own voice straight as she stepped forwards and smiled.

"I thought you had. Me and Bella searched your room for weeks trying to find them to add to our necklaces."

"Well you wouldn't have. I wore it all the time, round my ankle. You never saw it because of my skirts. Now it doesn't fit so I wear it round my wrist. I always wear it."

"You do? Your not just saying that because I'm here?"

"Of course not. Do you still wear yours?"

"No, your's was always decorated nicer. I wear it every day." They both smiled and Andromeda walked towards her, taking her youngest sister in her arms and breathing in the scent. She stroked her blonde hair which was now dyed half black. As she stepped back, taking both hands in hers she looked down at Narcissa. Narcissa knew what she was going to say and she couldn't face to hear it. She couldn't bear to hear her say goodbye and know that it might be the last time she did. Narcissa let go and stumbled back into the fireplace, wiping the tears from her face. She picked up the dropped pouch from the floor and carefully took a handful of the floo powder for herself. "The christening will be July 31st. You're more than welcome to come with little Tonks. I want you there," She paused, wiping her sodden face. "Both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Again I know it's a short chapter but this was originally supposed to just be snippets of their lives. In my plan there were like 5 chapters and Draco was born in chapter 2. That clearly went out the window. Chapter 7 will be the christening. Notice the date of the christening by the way?<strong>

**Be warned, unless there's some major protest (which I doubt. Does anyone even read this thing?) I'm going to go more snippety in future. The length of chapters won't change dramatically but I'll be skipping a bit of their lives and just skipping to important events.**


	7. Chapter 7

People sat in their rows, chatting amongst themselves, the purebloods all seemed to be sitting together, a space between them and everybody else. Narcissa stood at the front of the church, holding Draco, who was nearly two months old. Beside her was Lucius, and much to her annoyance, he looked half asleep and as though he had better things to be doing. They had said what was neccasary and the muggle priest was now just rambling on. Nymphadora had gone to sit back with her parents, who smiled up at Narcissa. Severus stood to her other side and he looked utterly distraught. After everybody had left for the party at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa pulled Severus into a small room at the back of the church.

"Severus, what's the matter? You've been looking like you're about to cry all day. What's happened?" The man just shook his head and turned away from Narcissa. She began to think of what it could be. Could it be his mother? No, as far as Narcissa knew, his parents were both dead. Did he have any other relatives? Not that Narcissa knew, he rarely spoke about himself on occasions they had proper conversations. She had known him at hogwarts. He had started in his first year when she was in her sixth. They had shared a common room, although he was rarely there. He was always either in the library or with... "Severus is it Lily?" She asked, as softly as she could manage, putting her hand on his arm. Severus nodded.

"Arrogant fool wouldn't let me in."

"James? Why not?"

"She had him today. She had the boy. Harry. She called him Harry James Potter. Apparently he's the spitting image as his father. Stupid Potter." Severus spat his name like venom. "All babies look the same. How can it look like him? It's only a few hours old."

"_He_, severus. _He's_ only a few hours old. And you can't hate him because of who his father is."

"And why not?" Severus was in a bitter mood and if Narcissa was going to get to the party without raising suspicion as to where she had been, she would need to calm him down.

"Because if you hate him for who his father is, you'll have to love him twice as much for who his mother is. You and I both know you love her more than you hate him." It seemed to have worked because Severus sighed and fell into an armchair, looking up at Narcissa like a child.

"What am I going to do Narcissa?"

"You're going to carry on as you are doing. You're going to do what you can to protect the woman you love and her family, because regardless of what you think of them, Lily loves them and they make her happy." Severus nodded and swallowed.

"He's looking for them Narcissa, he won't give up."

"I know." Narcissa didn't know what to say, she couldn't deny it to him. She couldn't lie and say everything would be okay.

"What do I do when he finds them?"

"You pray that they will _all_ be alright. You decide where your loyalties lie now Severus and you will stick to it." He looked up at her, and now she could not read his expression as he told her he knew perfectly well where his loyalties lay. She could not read his face but she knew. She knew he would do anything he could to protect Lily Potter and although she was ashamed, Narcissa was jealous of that. She knew Lucius would never love her like that and that's why she did not care about his feelings as she went behind his back and comforted his oldest friend when he did not. She didn't care what assumptions he would make because everything they had said was perfectly innocent. They had not done anything. She sat beside the broken man and took his hand in hers.

"If worst comes to worst and they are killed," She waited a moment to continue as he flinched "Then you will get on with your life and fight for the side you believe in. If you know where your loyalties lie, show it Severus."

"He'll have me killed."

"Dumbledore will protect you. He's hidden the potters."

"He agreed to hide the potters if I became a spy. He can't hide his own spy."

"You underestimate the man Severus." Narcissa stood and after straightening her dress she walked to the door, picking up a sleeping Draco from the travel cot. She turned back to him. "Will you be okay Severus?" When he nodded she tightened her grip on Draco and turned on the spot, apperationg them both to outside the party.

Lucius was standing at the door. When she asked him why he was outside, when he could be inside enjoying himself he simply shrugged and walked back in. She followed him and everybody clapped as she brought in the baby. Unwillingly, she passed him on to Bellatrix to be cooed at withing her group of friends. Taking the opportunity to go to the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror re-ajusting her makeup when the door opened. Andromeda rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you invited us 'Cissa! I guess not everybody heard because everybody seems civil towards us. Even Bella offered to plait Tonk's hair! She turned it blue while she did, obviously confusing her. She'd presumed we'd dyed her hair pink!"

"Do you remember when Bella tried to dye her hair green when you were little? Mum went mental, but Dad said it suited her, she'd just got into slytherin. It was christmas."

"Yeah, I do. You said you should dye yours red and you could be a decoration." They laughed and reminisced for the rest of the party until everybody had left and Lucius came in.

"Lucius, this is the _ladies_ toilets. Go away."

"Calm it Narcissa. Everybody's left. Andromeda, your uh - family is outside waiting. Severus is holding your son. You should probably retrieve him before you leave. I'm off. Goodbye." He walked out leaving the sisters sat on the floor looking at each other.

"He does realise that Draco is his son too right? Or isn't he? Get a little close with somebody else?" Andromeda winked at her and stood. Holding out her arm, she hauled up her sister who was now shaking her head aggresively.

"No, Draco is Lucius'."

"I always thought you had a bit of a thing for Remus."

"Remus Lupin? No I did not! He's five years younger than me!"

"So is Severus."

"Sev- What does this have to do with Severus?"

This has to do with Severus because you liked him. For years after you left Hogwarts, up until I left. Actually, you never stopped liking him as far as I know. When did you?"

"Um.. I uh, when I was-"

"You still like him! Narcissa _Malfoy_ you naughty girl! You. Are a married woman!"

"It's not like that."

Narcissa lay in bed that night and thought about the days events. Did she really like Severus? She thought she'd gotten over him years ago. Did she really, honestly still like him? She couldn't believe it. She was a married woman for god sake! She had a baby with her husband, and yet she was thinking about another man, a man, might she add, who was madly, deeply in love with another woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but It'll do. Is everybody loving the Snarcissa going on here. Should she sort herself out or be outrageous and have a sordid affair?;) No, she's better than that. Isn't she? Maybe I'll skip ahead a while, to after James and Lily are killed? Maybe?<strong>

**I do not despise reviews, by the way.;D**


	8. Chapter 8

A majestic red bird flew around the room as Narcissa stood, looking at the old man. He must have seen her confusion because he smiled and gestured towards the chair parallel to his own. She obeyed, walking slowly forward to the chair and sitting carefully on the edge of it, not quite knowing what to expect. She folded her hands on her lap and looked up at the weary headmaster expectantly. Proffessor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Narcissa I'm sure you know the unfortunate events which occured last night." Narcissa nodded and he continued. "I assume you also know of Mr. Snape's.. for lack of better words, emotional state?" Again, Narcissa nodded and looked to the old man, waiting for the reason he brought her here. "Narcissa, when Severus came to me last night and broke down in that chair, he asked me a favour. He asked me to give you this." He held his arm outstreched and Narcissa took the letter.

"Can I, uh, can I ask you something?" Dumbledore smiled warmly at her and nodded, prompting her to continue. "What has happened to the child? The boy, Harry?" The old man sighed and looked at the woman, blue piercing eyes making her feel uncomfortable.

"The boy is with relatives. That is all you need know." The woman nodded, knowing that was all she was getting from the man. He stood and spoke again. "Narcissa, I have some business I need to attend to. You are welcome to stay here and read your letter before you leave."

"You trust me?"

"Dear old Phineas will tell me immediately if you misuse my trust, but yes, I don't think you're a bad person Narcissa." He left the room quietly, before waving around at the portraits, and at Narcissa. Waiting a moment to make sure the old man had left. She then unfolded the parchment and looked down at it.

Narcissa,

Thank you for being there for me. I don't know what I would've done without you. Your kindness means a lot to me Narcissa. Lucius doesn't deserve you, and if you ever need anything in return, I'll be here, at Hogwarts. I haven't forgotten my duties to Draco, and if the moment ever arises when you need help with him, come to me. If Lily Evans taught me anything Narcissa it's that you don't get anywhere by being bitter and putting others down. I can't promise that I won't be bitter, and I won't insult but I can promise you this, I'll look out for you and for Draco. I won't be around for a week or two. I need to clear my head, but I won't be gone forever.

Severus.

Narcissa looked around the room at the bird perching on Dumbledore's desk. She knew the bird was a phoenix. She also knew that a phoenix had healing powers. If only, she thought, if only the bird of flames could cure Severus' pain. Severus was a good man and he loved Lily with all of his heart, and she knew he would never be truly okay again. Taking a quill out of her pocket, she summoned ink and began to scribble on the back of the note. She wrote:

- When the time comes, look out for Harry too.

She refolded the parchment and made her way to where she knew was Severus' office. Kneeling at the door, she pushed the note underneath the door and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

A house elf stood by a chair, which draco sat in and he gurgled as she rushed over and enveloped him in her arms. Not long after she had settled in the chair and Draco was asleep on her lap, her husband sauntered into the room, sitting opposite Narcissa and opened his newspaper.

"They don't know how he did it. However he did, the little brat is going to regret it." He licked his finger as he turned his page. How could he possibly be that heartless? The poor boy had just lost both of his parents. Telling him she was tired, she left the room, putting Draco to bed before she retired to her own room. A pretty golden key sat on the antique dresser which sat beside the door. Narcissa had never felt the need to lock the door to her room at night, the occasional time Lucius came in the night, it was usually to retrieve something and that was rare, he usually just sent a house elf. She knew even if she did lock it, he could still get in with magic, but it was more of a statement. She locked the door and changed into her bedrobes.

Lying comfortably in bed, thoughts swirled around her head. How could her husband have changed from the sweet, affectionate man she had spent her honeymoon with, to this heartless, ignorant excuse for a man? He had hardly spoke to Narcissa since Draco was born, and he never held his son. If Narcissa left them alone together, god forbid, he would summon a house-elf to care for him. He was the one so keen to have a baby, and yet he ignored him almost completely. The child never called for his father, in fact Narcissa would be surprised if Draco even knew he _had _a father! Good, she thought, Draco deserved better than Lucius. He deserved a father who would cradle him when he cried. He deserved a father who actually aknowledged him. But, then, at least he had a father. Unlike the poor Potter boy, who had nothing. Dumbledore had said he was with relatives. Narcissa knew that James was an only child, and she presumed he wasn't with James' parents. What about on Lily's side? He wouldn't have? No, Severus had spoken of the bitter girl. Dumbledore wouldn't have put a baby with the spiteful old bag would he? No, he had more sense than that. He would have a plan for this kind of thing. His army's numbers were dwindling and he would surely have an action plan in the events of their deaths. He would not carelessly leave a poor, defenceless baby with her. He had more sense than that. She hoped. Wait, why did she hope? She never knew the Potters. It must just be her maternal side, after all, the child _was_ only a month younger than Draco. She just pitied the boy, that was all. Narcissa turned over and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

When she woke, Lucius was already sat at the dining table and a house elf had started to feed Draco, not with much success. Sitting as far away from her husband as was possible, Narcissa began nibbling on a slice of dry toast.

"Your bedroom door was locked last night." Seeing his wife nod, he continued. "I didn't come in. I respect your privacy." Again, Narcissa nodded. What else could she do? She couldn't deny locking the door and she shouldn't have to justify herself. She looked up at the man, who was at that particular moment, adding sugar cubes to his tea.

"Lucius, I'm going out later. If it's not too much bother, you should take care of _your_ son. I shouldn't be more than an hour or two." To this he raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Narcissa took this to mean he agreed, and if he didn't, well it was just tough luck. Draco was his son and he needed to take responsibility.

Narcissa excused herself and hurried upstairs to the fireplace in the study. Grabbing some floo powder carelessly, she hopped on to the grate and mumbled. "72 Wisteria Walk," Mrs Figg was the only person she knew in the muggle world with a floo-able fireplace.

Narcissa gathered herself together as she stepped out of the dated fireplace, wiping soot from her velvet dress. She looked around for the elderly woman, but saw no sign of her. Sprawled across the floor was a ginger cat, looking up at her curiously. Narcissa decided to leave before somebody found her and thought her an intruder. Walking briskly through the front gate she glanced around for prying eyes, and after concluding that she was alone, took out her wand. "Point me." Her wand hesitated for a moment before landing on a house not far away. As she began walking in that general direction, the wand pointed right at the door. Not believing her luck, Narcissa quickly returned her wand to her sock before heading towards the door. _Knock knock_. A tall, sickly looking woman answered the door, holding in her arms a rather red, plump child. That couldn't be him could it?

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Uh- Are you, um, are you Petunia Evans?" She watched as the woman's facial expression went to confusion to shock to anger.

"Dursley. Petunia _Dursley_. Now what do you want." The woman shifted her weight, adjusting the way she held the baby, no doubt he was heavy. He was twice the size of Draco.

"Were you given- uh, Did Harry come here last night?" She almost dropped the fat load as she eyed Narcissa from head to toe several times.

"Are you here to take the brat back?" She seemed almost excited at the prospect and turned to look at the cupboard under the stairs. Narcissa shook her head and wondered what was in there. Her question was soon answered when a low crying sound filled the air. The boney woman looked alarmed and slammed the door in Narcissa's face. She wasn't actually keeping a child in a cupboard? A baby! How dare she, he was her nephew, she couldn't really feel that strongly against magic that she would hide him away? Narcissa despised the woman and quickly began to understand why Severus had hated her so.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own everything.. No, I don't. Would it be on FanFiction if I did? Nope!<strong>

**More of a filler really, but I'm kinda considering deleting it all together. I'm not really that happy with it and I use too much dialogue. So don't be surprised if it disappears. If I do continue, chapter 9 will probably be Kings Cross, so it'll probably be kind of short. **

**Anyway, enough of my mad ramblings, review! Bye..**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is following Draco rather than Narcissa, I'm not sure who future chapters will follow.**

* * *

><p>Steam filled the air as children scurried to find their way onto the crimson train in twos or threes. Mothers kissed cheeks, foreheads and other kissable places as fathers clapped their children on the back. One child already on the train was Draco Malfoy. He sat staring out at the many tearful goodbyes, half wondering how they could show such a pitiful display of emotions in public and half envying them. His mother could only say a brief goodbye and his father was working. He sat alone in the compartment, not bothering to try and make friends, once they heard his name they'd either leave or just use him. A tanned boy walked in and smiled, he was Blaise Zabini, they had met on several occasions, not ones they could speak of, but occasions all the same. After they'd settled and were happily eating turkish delight and trading chocolate frog cards, other children began to file past the compartment, none daring to enter after the glares they were given. Two boys who were obviously oblivious to the glares trundled in, arms ladled with food. They plonked themselves down across from Draco and the fatter of the two looked up and smiled.<p>

"We're Gregory and Vincent. Want a cake?" He held out a box of eclairs with a podgy hand and looked shocked when neither boy took it. He shrugged and stuffed another cake in his large mouth.

About an hour had passed, Gregory and Vincent had finally finished their food and were now looking around, presumably for more. Draco and Blaise sat quietly, arms crossed and occasionally engaging in small talk. Draco was staring out of the window when a short, bushy-haired girl popped her head through the compartment door.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one." Gregory, Vincent and Blaise all shook their heads politely, but when the buck-toothed girl looked to Draco, he simply scowled and turned back to the window. As she shut the door, a boy who must've been a first year too ran into her, almost knocking her over. He apologised and entered the compartment. Draco looked up and commented that they were not a freak show and people should stop treating them as such. He was the fifth person to come barging into the compartment, the third not asking about a toad.

"I just thought I'd come tell you guys what I heard, apparently, Harry Potter is in a compartment further down, makes sense I guess, he is eleven." The boy waved at Blaise and ran out again. Pondering over what he had just heard, Draco agreed that it would make sense for Harry Potter to be coming to Hogwarts this year. His father had told him a lot about this Harry Potter person, and Draco knew he must be powerful to defeat the Dark Lord a little after his first birthday. Deciding to see if it was true, Draco stood and headed towards the door. He noticed That the two boys, Gregory Goyle and somebody-other Crabbe had stood and were now either side of him. He asked Blaise if he was coming but he just shook his head and turned to a book he had been flicking through.

Walking up and down the train, he noticed people either parted to let him pass or tried talking to him. Ignoring the fools, he looked into each compartment. At last he looked into one and saw two boys sitting, surrounded by sweet wrappers. He recognised one boy from an earlier encounter, and he could bet his last galleon which family the other came from. The read haired boy was doing all sorts of arm gestures, apparently explaining quidditch from the way he pretended to grab something while being on a broom. Draco decided he didn't mind disturbing this lesson one little bit. Sliding the door open, he saw the two boys looking up at him, both scowling at him. Could it be him? He had dark hair and glasses, like his father apparently had, and a clear marking on his forehead where a lightning bolt shaped scar sat.

"Is it true?" he asked, "They're all saying down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" The boy nodded and confirmed that he was indeed Harry Potter. Draco noticed that he was looking from Crabbe to Goyle and back again.

"Oh. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," He explained, waving his hand carelessly from one to the other. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The red-headed boy coughed, or sniggered, Draco didn't really care what he thought. He pointed out that he knew he was a Weasley from what his father had said and that Potter aught to be careful who he chose as friends, not the wrong sorts, like poor little Weasleys. He held out his hand, waiting for the boy to take it, but he just looked from the hand up to his face.

"I think I can tell the wrong sorts for myself, thanks." Draco raised an eyebrow and took a step backwards, almost knocking into Goyle.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Both Potter and Weasley stood up, enraged by Draco's words. Weasley told him to repeat what he had said. Draco laughed and asked if he wanted to fight. Potter said that they would unless they left.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached out to take a chocolate frog from beside the redhead. Weasley jumped forward to defend his food, probably the most he'd had since christmas. Draco laughed to himself. Just then, Goyle let out an almightly yelp and began swinging a filthy rat around on his finger. Crabbe and Draco both stepped backwards, not wanting to get hit by the vermin. After the rat flew off and into the window, they left, deciding to leave Potter and his friend to tend to his filthy pet. As they did, Draco spotted the bushy-haired girl walking towards the compartment. He smiled sarcastically and waggled his fingers at her, she ignored him and walked in through the door they had just left from. He turned and walked back to the compartment to find two girls, twins, droning on to Blaise, who was listening contently, about how beautiful they thought Hogwarts would be. Draco sat across from them, between Crabbe and Goyle until the train came to a halt. The four boys, followed by the two leeches, hopped off, onto the tiny platform. Hagrid called out for first years and they all followed. He handed a toad to a boy, presumably Neville, if he was the same boy who had lost one on the train. The first years all got in boats, being four to a boat, the twins flounced off, sitting with a curly haired pure-blood named Lavender Brown and a ginger girl who Draco knew to be Susan Bones. They rowed, or more Crabbe and Goyle did, until the castle came into view. Once they were all off the boats and had trudged across the muddy embankment, they set off up a flight off stone steps. Reaching the top, Hagrid knocked on the large oak door. A tall woman in emerald green robes answered the door and showed the first years into the enchanted castle. She looked stern but this did not scare Draco, she couldn't be half as bad as his father when he was angry. The entrance hall was considerably bigger than that at Malfoy Manor, but so it should be, this was a school to accomodate for thousands. They walked across the stone flagged floor and waited to be called into a small chamber off the hall. She explained that they were about to be sorted before the feast. Some children looked nervous but Draco was confident. Neville stood looking as if he was to be tested for some horrible disease, not simply sorted into a school house. She told the children to smarten up and they all did, clearly most of them fearing her. After she left into the great hall, the children starting mumbling to themselves, or to each other. Blaise smartened his tie for the sixth time and asked Draco if it looked okay. He was about to answer when he was distracted by people screaming as a line of ghosts streamed through. Draco rolled his eyes, had their parents told them nothing of this school?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Who should I write about now, Narcissa or Draco? And what significant event should I do? Any ideas are welcome :) Reviews are too.<strong>

**Disclaimer: There once was a boy called Tothing, **

**He said that he owned nothing,**

**This was simply untrue,**

**He owned the story, not you,**

**And he got credit for nothing at all.**

**Ok.. I can't do poems.**


End file.
